leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 April 2014
11:40 imma do a bit of writing then 11:40 bored of minecraft and league 11:41 or maybe i could do some work on the ftb wiki actually 11:41 I have a better idea 11:41 hmmm 11:41 actually, not so great 11:42 I'll think of a better one 11:42 you do your thing, minion 11:47 http://nonadventures.com/comics/2014-04-12-371.png 12:16 minion? 12:16 rude 02:12 and... 02:12 * Psykolog counts on his fingers 02:12 thursday the universe 02:12 is that before or after the food industry 02:13 Oh, I'll announce again: I have an Arcade Hecarim code, anybody want it? 02:13 me 02:13 veh : after 02:13 but I dunno when to do that 02:13 What will you provide in exchange, Frenchman? 02:13 you free tuesday ? 02:13 to stop using banned cards when duelling you 02:13 like, tomorrow tuesday? 02:13 yes 02:14 tuesday's good 02:14 chat crash too stronk 02:14 Y'see Psyk that's not something I can actually keep you to 02:14 So it's a bad trade. 02:14 psy 02:14 kinda obvious though, oz 02:14 do you follow r/magictcg? 02:14 if you see me play banned cards, then I lied 02:14 teh : no 02:14 Who gives a fuck if you lied 02:14 You already have what I offered 02:14 he's not a redditor 02:14 I got a ton of steam trading cards if you want to ? 02:15 some guy: "our playgroup is in an arms race, and this one guy who runs an angel deck got 4 sol rings" 02:15 So you can effectively give me nothing 02:15 lol 02:15 response: "dude, sol ring is banned in almost every format, and restricted to 1of in the only one that allows it" 02:15 ones* ? 02:15 yes 02:15 I also got items for centaur and... that's about it 02:15 stupid people everywhere 02:16 it's only allowed in two though 02:16 vintage, and EDH 02:17 my mouse is dead :( 02:17 so, oz 02:17 did the cat finally get to it 02:17 You forgot to feed it with cheese? 02:17 either y'accept or ya don't, but do answer 02:17 no, ahri 02:17 cakes 02:17 racist cakes 02:17 and blood soda 02:18 normally veh should say the blood soda part but he's shy 02:18 actually i'm watching cartoon hangover 02:18 also i'm not sure kool-aid is soda 02:18 have fun 02:18 I'll go play LoL 02:18 I'm pretty sure it's cow blood with sugar 02:18 Psy 02:19 I don't accept, obviously. 02:19 your choice 02:19 why don't you use the code yourself, btw ? 02:19 anyway, what I can offer : steam trading cards, centaur warruner items 02:19 trade coupons 02:19 oh hold on 02:20 nah, the USB connection got worn 02:20 yep, I still have that 02:20 get a ps/2 one 02:20 steam gift copy of space hulk that I bought for someone and he already had it 02:20 those thing lasts for centuries 02:20 things 02:21 http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198022328469/inventory/ 02:22 ... 02:22 gtfo v3 02:22 does your laptop support ps/2 ? 02:22 that 02:22 's what I thought 02:23 y'know what oz 02:23 have it anyway 02:23 it's defiling my inventory 02:23 Huh? 02:23 I need myself a Dire Arms key 02:24 Gonna go get one of those 02:24 here, you should have something new in your inventory 02:24 I do 02:25 happy completely disconnected from normal causality birthda 02:25 y 02:25 sorry, was afk 02:25 and it actually does 02:26 Are you aware that my birthday is in exactly 31 days? 02:26 just roll with it 02:26 lawl 02:26 happy birthday 31 days in advance 02:27 since I will have forgotten by then 02:27 (I'd still like the arcade hecarim coupon though.) 02:27 (feel free to keep it) 02:29 i think i got karma from teh 02:29 my mouse is wonky 02:29 ohey neon is in teh lurk 02:29 hey neon 02:29 hey 02:29 stop lurk 02:29 wat 02:29 hai 02:30 did we stop talking about hitler yet? 02:30 I haven't been paying attention 02:30 Say, this AFK button is kind of useful if you want to practice espionage in this chat. 02:30 pfft 02:30 alternate accounts are really useful 02:30 for espionage 02:30 notthatthat'sallowed 02:30 Yes. Because multiple sockpuppets is encouraged 02:31 (neon is actually my foot in a sock) 02:31 with little googly eyes 02:32 Teh's mean 02:32 I wanted the big googly eyes 02:33 * StealthTeh gouges out Neon's left googly eye 02:33 * StealthTeh attaches big googly eye 02:33 there 02:33 O.o 02:33 alll better 02:33 o.O 02:33 I feel so 02:33 pretty 02:34 have a racist cake : O 02:34 ty teh-sama 02:34 for letting me 02:34 be pretty 02:34 and not ty psyk for giving you cakes ? >:( 02:35 I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME 02:35 pretty people don't eat cakes 02:35 was all our buttsex just a one-time thing 02:35 I'm pretty princess TehAnonymous 02:35 in short, psy, yes 02:35 of course Neon loves me better 02:35 although... 02:35 princess tehanonymous is not a real princess 02:35 she's like a stick no one loves 02:35 I wouldn't mind another round of pin the tail on the neon 02:35 Yes! 02:35 I'm the true princess. c: 02:36 Ahri eats cake 02:36 'nuff said 02:36 the princess named ahri-chan has learned some bad magic 02:36 see teh quotes 02:36 aka old chatlog 02:36 the princess named ahri-chan is cruel to animals 02:36 the princess named ahri-chan is mean to her mother 02:36 the princess named ahri-chan is a filthy orphan 02:37 the princess named ahri-chan 02:37 the princess named ahri-chan 02:37 the princess named ahri-chan 02:37 kek 02:37 Demise eats cake too 02:37 I believe it. 02:37 depends on the cake 02:37 no wonder he's always so bitter 02:37 The cake is a lie, is it not? 02:38 None of those were true, insolent peasant! 02:38 if you had 10 guys talking mad shit about you constantly you would be bitter too 02:38 but they hurt nonetheless 02:38 don't they 02:38 pfft 02:38 I'd say one is half a guy 02:39 No. Because I do not want to spend my one last fuck that I should be treasuring forever. 02:39 the princess named ahri-chan is deprived of sex 02:39 I believe it. 02:40 she said it herself 02:40 Psyk, if you want to talk shit, please do it in PM 02:40 "I don't want to spend my one last fuck" 02:40 I feel like nysty 02:40 I'm being oppressed by de admins 02:40 you're a pretty bad nysty 02:40 ^ 02:40 You haven't seen oppression yet 02:40 * StealthTeh cracks whip 02:40 hi, azorius senate 02:40 GIMME MY OTHER EYE TEH-SAMA 02:40 there's one of your members here 02:41 have you come to fetch him 02:41 *sobs* 02:41 * StealthTeh attaches eye to where mouth is 02:41 you can no longer speak 02:41 only watch mutely 02:41 teh 02:41 mmmph? 02:41 * NeonSpotlight I don't even 02:41 will you not talk to your blue-white brethern 02:41 oh, it left 02:41 * NeonSpotlight mumblemumblemumble 02:42 * StealthTeh moves eye to back of sockpuppet's head 02:42 and then they say that I create a negative environment for newcomers 02:42 just look at you 02:42 at who 02:42 demise? 02:42 -1 -2 -3 -4 -5 -6 02:42 I agree 02:42 teh 02:42 oh 02:42 wait, no 02:42 I agree even more 02:42 +1 +2 +3 +4 +5 +6 02:42 neon 02:42 I'm making the chat a more positive environment 02:42 I have a ton of eyes 02:42 want some ? 02:42 pls 02:42 if two eyes are pretty think about how much a dozen will be 02:42 psy, pls 02:43 I want to be 02:43 let me fetch them 02:43 the prettiest 02:43 Can I have 8 eyes? 02:43 And become a spider? 02:43 http://magiccards.info/c13/en/159.html here, have one dozen eyes 02:43 /ingmae 02:43 game* 02:44 http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/v-jB-My7qDg/maxresdefault.jpg 02:44 is my idol 02:44 not the malboro princess from FFTA2 ? 02:45 http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Malboro_%28Tactics_A2%29 02:45 /ingame 02:46 Question. 02:46 Hello. 02:47 Was Stalin a bad man considering he put his own people to death; murdered his political enemies and watching his own people starve to death? 02:47 sup drake 02:47 Dragon. 02:47 Make an item called "Doran's Everything". 02:47 Yeah, I say that qualifies. 02:47 I wanted to make a Doran's Doran. 02:47 you haven't really defined "bad" 02:47 What is morality, anyways? 02:48 Can anyone ever truly be immoral? 02:48 Is there is a single objective morality? 02:48 I dunno. Does that depend on the person's perspective of morality? 02:48 Evil is such a complicated term. I use unpleasant. 02:50 How are you? 02:50 I feel fine. 02:50 It's not the end of the world is it? 02:50 Well. 02:51 If it was... well lucky me. 02:51 I'm in the guts of the Animus - no memories here; just basic physics, weather simulations, hello world! 02:52 Technically, can you have lucid dreams in the Animus? Lucid memories? 02:54 My consciousness is preserved here; while my body became worm food now. So I'm stuck here. 02:54 Forever. 02:54 Pulling a 13 (whatever number it was)? 02:55 16. 02:55 Subject 16. 02:55 I was only three off. 02:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eQH38YvX8c 02:57 Beep boop what is sleep 02:57 A miserable pile of dreams. 02:57 hello Felza 02:59 User:Dragonzzilla/Sandbox: I have no idea what I'm doing. 03:05 What should I pick in URF 03:05 suggestions? 03:05 sejuani 03:05 fiora 03:06 Played Fiora pretty often 03:06 Uh. 03:07 Gragas isn't as powerful as I'd like. Lissandra is near-constant poke. 03:07 Who hasn't been played to death? 03:08 Anyone WITHOUT poke 03:09 So basically no one. 03:16 Everyone is dead. 03:19 ? 03:25 * Ozuar twiddles his thumbs 03:27 o-o 03:34 whew 03:34 that sure was 03:35 weird, I guess 03:43 ? 03:52 hi4 03:55 blargh 03:55 I've run out of magi episodes 04:02 Goddamnit Psyk 04:03 We were supposed to conduct a trade 04:03 And the bastard left on me 04:03 The cold never bothered me anyway.. 04:16 This place is a desolate, frozen wasteland.. 04:16 Unlike Freljord or Arendelle.. 04:21 I think I'll start watching Attack on Titan 04:23 The blood running in my veins are freezing cold. 04:24 attack on titan 04:24 tips: dont get connected to any character 04:25 really, how could anyone feel connected to any of the characters in attack on titan 04:26 the amount of time the show itself spends on developing the character is like 04:26 minimal 04:26 I am planning to re-watch Frozen. 04:26 The movie is a bit tad short for me. 04:27 for the how many-th time? 04:27 Second. 04:28 Hm 04:28 i expected more 04:28 but okay 04:28 hello azri 04:29 I really wanted an Elsa and Anna emote here.. :< 04:29 hi. 04:31 welp 04:31 nothing to talk about? 04:44 http://i.imgur.com/k1WLAyj.jpg 04:44 Uuuuu~ 04:44 Such beauty. Much Elsa. So waifu. Very sexy. 04:44 Amaze. Wow. 04:50 * Ahri-chan gets carried away. Ahhhhhhhh~ 04:59 the doge meme makes me want to rip out a persons guts 04:59 and stab them in their chest 05:00 and it makes me want to murder every single shiba inu 05:00 mmm granted 05:00 https://img.4plebs.org/boards/s4s/image/1385/13/1385137104421.gif 05:01 shiba inus are shit dogs anyway 05:02 sounds like a shitty thing to say, knowing that it's not like they wanted to be born as Shiba Inus 05:04 well not all of them are shit 05:05 its just their breed 05:05 they are just indipendent dogs that can be heavily aggresive toward people and dogs 05:05 in fact one bit my dog 05:07 cool story 05:07 Interesting 05:11 IAK.. That was heart-breaking. 05:11 The .gif was heartbreaking. 05:11 was it though 05:12 I missed a heartbreaking gif? 05:13 oh, right, tehlescreen 05:13 It's a gif of a dog being hung. 05:15 no, it's not a dog 05:15 it's a doge 05:15 if it was a dog, they wouldn't hang it because it's an animal with feelings 05:16 but they just hung another shitty doge that no one will remember anyway 05:16 oh 05:16 so not heartbreaking 05:16 got it 05:17 Hello 05:17 I'm gonna go find something to anchor my consciousness into this plane of reality 05:17 something with caffeine 05:17 coke or coffee 05:17 or be a Columbian 05:17 Still, it's a dog. 05:18 Coke AND Coffee 05:24 Well, that was an... interesting first episode 05:30 neon if you get bored with a characters thoughts about a situation and sitting around 05:30 this might bore you 05:31 what show is this 05:31 attack on titan 05:31 Shingeki no Kyojin. 05:31 its not that violent, but it likes the blood 05:32 and the inner monolog of a character and what they should do 05:33 oh. 05:33 Yeah... 05:33 bleh, KoS. 05:55 KONNICHIWA MINNASAN 05:55 /o/ 05:58 did you scan 05:58 yes 05:59 show 05:59 have to resize tho 06:00 hold on 06:08 vair is iak 06:08 http://i.imgur.com/B1Qb2ol.jpg 06:08 http://i.imgur.com/qn9MRs7.jpg 06:08 http://i.imgur.com/Tqujvrx.jpg 06:08 que? 06:08 http://i.imgur.com/Ow2uWnP.jpg 06:08 1st image... sprites? 06:08 which is better, old or new? 06:09 claris's sprites 06:09 well, draft of the sprites 06:09 not like you can use them like that immediately 06:09 which is new/old? 06:10 as in, old or new defense attorney tristana 06:10 I know 06:10 but how do I know 06:10 which is the newer one 06:10 there's no "NEW - OLD" in big bold letters 06:10 haven't you already seen the old version? -_- 06:10 whichever you haven't seen is the newer one 06:12 because obviously I'm known for my good/decent memory regarding things like this 06:12 well 06:12 one to the left looks better 06:12 not in scan quality, ya know 06:12 you prefer play-doh hair? 06:15 hair could use fixing, but the one on the right has weird facial shape 06:15 echo 06:16 I don't see the difference 06:17 Hum. 06:18 hi rin 06:18 hi 06:18 new stuff 06:18 well 06:18 Hi 06:18 * Akali shrug 06:18 and happy new year. 06:18 http://i.imgur.com/B1Qb2ol.jpg 06:18 not a fan of kirby, so meh about that 06:18 http://i.imgur.com/qn9MRs7.jpg 06:18 http://i.imgur.com/Tqujvrx.jpg 06:18 http://i.imgur.com/Ow2uWnP.jpg 06:19 well, and I thought my newer design of tristana is better than the old >_> 06:19 no bad hairdo, no derpy eyes, no misangled body 06:19 Oooh 06:19 i like tristana. 06:20 orz 06:20 iak preferred the old one tho 06:21 echo 06:22 unless iak confused himself with the 3rd image 06:22 no 06:22 4th image 06:22 has right and left 06:23 if you preferred the left then... 06:23 my artstyle got worse 06:23 image on the left is cleaner and clearer, but still, the facial structure looks better drawn then the one of the right 06:23 ears look better on the left as well 06:24 image on the right looks like it was taken by a potato 06:24 and the concave of the head looks, ehhh 06:24 we're not comparing scan quality 06:24 left one was done on my home's scanner a month ago 06:25 right one was done like just now, on a cheap shop scanner 06:25 I know, christ 06:25 I'm just pointing that out 06:25 but again 06:25 I still see no difference on head shape 06:25 main factor 06:25 unless the hair made you think that 06:25 for my judgement, is the facial structure 06:26 you don't see it, fine 06:26 all I'm doing is stating what I see 06:30 well... fine 06:30 mineko. 06:30 head is less pointy 06:31 I don't want a pointy head since children (yordle) heads are rounder in comparison 06:32 so the 3rd image is the newest, right? 06:34 hm 11:51 crystals are treated as metal to her case though 11:51 It's been done before, but whatever. 11:51 wind and plants are categorized to wood 11:51 Hmmmm... With that given, the Sun is still "the source of all light" in mythology. 11:52 Akali tired 11:52 The Patchouli-problem needs a different approach because she's based on the chinese elements. 11:52 afk 11:52 Akali want nap. 11:52 * Akali goes to nap. 11:52 zzzzz 12:01 Quick 12:02 What # champion was Diana? 12:07 104 12:07 amirite 12:07 102 apparently 12:07 iirc Jayce was 100 12:10 prize me, ozu 12:11 I already figured it out 12:12 With good guesswork 12:13 I said 12:13 prize me 12:13 PRIZE MEEE 12:14 ... I afk now 12:24 re 12:29 wb, Mine. 12:29 aye 12:29 Haro, Fei. 12:29 hey 12:29 Chat was dead and I didn't know how to revive it, but now you're here *laughs* 12:30 http://i.imgur.com/B1Qb2ol.jpg 12:30 http://i.imgur.com/qn9MRs7.jpg 12:30 http://i.imgur.com/Tqujvrx.jpg 12:30 http://i.imgur.com/Ow2uWnP.jpg is old or new tristana better 12:30 Use defibrillators to revive chat 12:31 CPR this chat now 12:31 Clear in 1, 2 12:32 echo 12:32 nothing to say at all? 12:32 Right Tristy looks nice, just needs to be more clean. 12:33 that would be the one I drew yesterday 12:33 Left Tristy has crappy hair and is too stiff in her pose. 12:34 most people prefer the cleaniness of the left one 12:34 That's the only thing where Lefty is superior. 12:36 Just one question... Why is there a button in the inside of her clothing? 12:36 Or is that supposed to be her badge? 12:36 Everyone is busy. :< 12:37 the one on the collar? 12:37 And no one would like what lies in my gray matter. :< 12:37 that's an attorney badge, yeah 12:38 Not on the collar. 12:38 which one? 12:38 there's only 2 12:38 I see three circles on her suit. 12:39 2 on her shirt are buttons and 1 on top which is the badge 12:39 ... Ah, THAT collar. 12:40 that "collar" on her necktie is 12:40 the necktie :P 12:40 which you won't see anymore in the future after case 1 12:40 Necktie, that's the word I was missing the entire time. 12:42 I hated the old design's derpy eyes, play-doh hair and a lot of things 12:42 which was a month ago 12:42 Artists tend to hate their old art. And as you can see, "old" is relative. 12:42 since I stopped drawing play-doh hair I'm going for a second attempt at the sprites 12:42 http://i.imgur.com/fjF6Y7t.png I mean, seriously 12:43 back in december I thought I did well 12:43 So much hate. 12:43 now when I look at this I can point out 5-6 bad things about this image 12:43 perhaps more if I think hard enough 12:44 what do you think about the concept art for attorney tristana? 12:44 the third link 12:44 My best female friend has been drawing for several years and she has talent. She hates her old drawings on a regular basis, too. 12:44 Too much loli for my taste, Mine. 12:44 well, yordles /o/ 12:44 most people prefer 3-heads tall yordles 12:44 which look like lolis 12:44 me included 12:45 as opposed to riot's 2 head tall yordles 12:45 You should compare old-Annie to the female yordles and see the differences. 12:45 which nobody really draws 12:45 even if not in anime/manga style 12:46 if anything, they are drawn smurf like 12:46 afk 12:46 k 12:48 AIE PEPITO 12:48 NI SHUO SHEN ME 12:49 mineko, I had a comic for you 12:49 http://www.mezzacotta.net/garfield/comics/1780.png 12:49 look at all the marx lolis 12:50 also, I am now the racist cakes god 12:51 soon I shall control all of frejlord 12:51 what 12:51 true final boss 12:51 the three sisters don't even know of the cake god's plan 12:51 I'd explain you but I can't do so out of PM due to it involving links of hitler in a sombrero 12:52 I have new art 12:53 http://i.imgur.com/B1Qb2ol.jpg 12:53 http://i.imgur.com/qn9MRs7.jpg 12:53 http://i.imgur.com/Tqujvrx.jpg 12:55 I really like your kirby fight 12:55 http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/299/6/6/the_solo_mid___anivia_by_welterz-d6rujaj.png 12:55 ribbons' eye is weird 12:56 she's harder to draw than the rest of the image, seriously 12:56 yeah 12:56 I'm bad at human-like things 12:56 reminds me that four players in my team including me had to work hard to counterbalance our zed hard feeding anivia 12:57 note : our botlane was olaf with xin support 12:57 if bottom does well, it's fine 12:57 even if out of meta 12:57 our top, trinity force teemo, was probably the best player in our team 12:57 'was' 12:57 who is better than teemo? 12:57 as for me as amumu, I couldn't do anything to save mid because he was just helpless (and flaming) even if I came, so... 12:57 mineko... 12:58 preterit of narration 12:58 the game is finished 12:58 oh, oh 12:58 hmm, btw 12:58 http://i.imgur.com/Ow2uWnP.jpg which one is better 12:58 zed spent the entire game flaming at me because "OMG FUCKING NOOB MUMU NO GANKS MAKES ME FEED" 12:58 in your opinion 12:58 then he noticed he was 0/6 and I was 5/1/17 12:59 left ones 12:59 why would an attorney wear a tutu ? 12:59 which was done a month ago 12:59 unrelatedly 12:59 why does an attorney have a tutu 12:59 because it doesn't matter even if she's nude underneath 12:59 you won't see anything in-game 01:00 also, y'should see the crystal gun on that pic 01:00 I mean, there's this massive table 01:00 so yeah 01:00 or desk 01:00 well 01:00 I dunno 01:00 I'd refuse an attorney in a tutu 01:00 it's not a tutu 01:00 it's a tutu 01:01 well... if that's the case that means my art skill is getting worse 01:01 in particular 01:01 you like play-doh hair? 01:01 no 01:01 but the left one 01:01 cleaner overall 01:01 is a LOT cleaner than the one on the right 01:01 is it not 01:02 well, scanner qualities 01:02 what's so bad about pants though 01:02 there's nothing wrong about pants because you can't see anything below waist in-game 01:02 no, I mean 01:02 why give a tutu to an attorney 01:03 re 01:03 if it was ballerine tristana, sure 01:03 ooooh 01:03 new best idea ever. 01:03 ballerine tristana. 01:03 cannon is a swan. 01:04 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/19/Franziska_von_Karma.png the skirt part is more like this, anyway 01:04 leng wa guo suggested me to do the entire body instead to have a clear idea 01:04 so I did and well, that miniskirt part was changed a bit 01:04 yeah, but that's a fetish attorney 01:04 not an actual attorney 01:04 lawl whip 01:05 because she loves whips since she was little 01:05 because the designers thought it was sexy* 01:05 Also, studied in Germany. Connections? 01:05 everybody knows that all germans are sadomasochits, aston 01:05 I recall the canadian judge asking her to put away the whip or else 01:05 In any case, Ace Attorney is done by Capcom, so of course there's courtroom whackiness in their courtroom drama. 01:05 that's like one of the Big Ones of stereotypes 01:06 maybe even more than "all germans are nazis" 01:06 past case 1 I'm giving tristana her goggles back anyway 01:06 if there's a sadomasochist in a game whose nationality is relevant it'll be german or russian 01:06 much like how evil aristocrats full of MUAHAHAHAness are always french 01:07 another stereotype for germans is that they treat everything as serious business 01:07 as top gear always make fun of 01:07 for german-made cars 01:07 and gays in tutus 01:07 too 01:07 always french 01:07 "it's german, they cannot go wrong" 01:07 (blame queneau for that one) 01:07 "never will they go wrong, even for the undercoat" 01:07 I personally love South Park's interpretation of the Germans in the Funnybot-episode. 01:09 Psyk 01:09 We must discuss horse trading. 01:09 sure 01:09 well yes, fetish tourney indeed 01:09 Even the German dub needed German subtitles when the Germans talks. Can't remember anymore why, though. Either thick accent or "Eagleland German". 01:10 simon's pet hawk is hawt 01:10 mineko 01:10 who in that game is not fetish fuel 01:10 except the judge 01:10 http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Blackquill 01:10 Winston Payne. 01:10 ^ 01:10 hundred times this 01:10 and that toothbrush guy 01:10 and the french chef 01:10 Toothbrush Guy is smexier than Sal Manella. 01:11 L33T SP3AK omg haxorz :( 01:11 that's how sal talks in-game 01:11 emoticon included 01:11 (The fat, creepy guy from the 3rd case of the 1st game, in case someone doesn't remember) 01:11 very stereotypical japanese otaku 01:11 http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Winston_Payne 01:11 nope 01:11 fetish too 01:12 http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Sal_Manella you want to bang this guy? 01:12 seriously? 01:12 look at that banana 01:12 well sure, he can be that fat faceless fat man in so many rape and gangbang images 01:13 exactly ! 01:13 or just "the older teacher" 01:14 echo 01:15 ohce 01:15 ROFS 01:15 over 9000 ROFS :( 01:16 Aside from the Paynes, who else is not fetish fuel in Ace Attorney...? 01:17 http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Quercus_Alba hmm... 01:17 nope, I can definitely see fangirls after this old man too 01:17 by the older teacher I meant banana man 01:17 not the fat rapist 01:17 Morgan Fey? 01:17 There are many better "older teacher"-types in AA, though. 01:18 Yandere-fetish also applies to old women, Mineko. 01:18 maybe it'll attract the TJMILF people 01:18 tsundere/yandere : "because abuse is okay if it's done by women !" 01:18 short for Traditional Japanese MILF 01:18 no, I'm not talking about De Vasque 01:19 http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Galactica JoJo drop out 01:20 dropout* 01:21 I just realized that your kirby's mouth is on the side of its head 01:21 unless it has a zigzag mouth or something 01:22 remove it and the entire image looked weird 01:22 looks* 01:22 believe me, I tried 01:22 even making it more obvious that it's only part of the mouth ? 01:23 also a case of "american kirby is hardcore" 01:23 Can people have the hots for Wesley Stickler? 01:23 why not 01:23 oddly familiar 01:23 they can have the hots for whoever they want 01:23 oh fuck 01:24 that university geek who sniffs at panties 01:24 Let me restate the question: Is Wesley Stickler a fetish fuel-character? 01:24 link ? 01:24 http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Wesley_Stickler 01:25 oh yes 01:25 so much 01:25 I don't see it 01:25 no sane woman would want to be near him 01:26 "fetish fuel", mineko 01:26 "fetish fuel" 01:26 you wouldn't want to enact your fetishes in actual life 01:26 I would. 01:26 well not ALL of them 01:26 I read that as "a person that can make you horny by looking at him/her" 01:27 I don't mind wearing a pair of cat ears, ya know 01:27 to me, fetish is more like "stuff that you actually fap to" 01:27 do you fap to this guy : / 01:27 personally ? depends if the porn is good 01:28 I'll have you remember that I can fap to almost anything 01:28 even stuff that I don't like 01:28 I can totally see fan girls over edgeworth and shi-long lang 01:28 you haven't fapped a circuit board yet 01:28 or have I 01:29 I can't imagine anything in the great, wide hentai-land where this guy would shine. 01:29 well sure, that fiat 500 is fuckable and make even old nuns sexy 01:29 mineko : I see this one as more of a target for your sterotypical older woman or closet homosexual guy 01:29 ... Unless some pants transforms into women, but that's not whacky enough for the Japanese. 01:29 in the land of japan, said man transforms into his sister's panties 01:30 NOW it's whacky enough. 01:30 if there is ONE form of toddlercon that I am unable to fap to, it's diaper transformation. 02:19 Off to school. 02:19 hmm... 02:20 alright... 02:20 skar 02:20 sort of depressed 02:20 skar skar skarner? 02:20 no, skar 02:20 /namskarner 02:20 so 02:20 skarner 02:21 ironic 02:21 Fe 02:21 I put way more effort on the right one 02:21 Fe+3 02:21 since I didn't like the left one at all 02:21 and well, majority of the people I asked prefer the older one 02:22 probably because the eye looks like it's launching off 02:22 Did you ask every time why they preferred it? 02:22 it's pretty hard to decide where to put eyes 02:22 most say left one's cleaner 02:22 and not fuzzy to the eyes 02:22 3 says facial structure's better 02:22 right one's all unnecessarily roundy and stuff 02:22 doesn't really feel tristana 02:23 ironic when everyone told me "how is this person tristana" 02:23 a month ago 02:23 looking at the old one 02:23 remember what I said when you asked that 02:23 어떤게 덜 병신같나요? 02:23 As I've said some time ago... People are idiots. 02:23 no 02:24 it basically means "which one's less bad 02:24 well, that means both are bad 02:24 also, you gotta give up trying to be good at least for first 2 years 02:25 you're a fast learner, but it doesn't mean insta art jesus 02:25 He should still strive to be good, though. 02:25 cause you've seen what I drew for the first 3 years 02:25 you saying that makes me want to not give up harder, to be honest >_> 02:25 not saying he should not strive to 02:25 Artists should push their limit. 02:25 Then take a step back and look at their work. 02:26 take an assumption that your drawing sucks 02:26 Push to the limit-nike 02:26 look at it again in 3 hours 02:26 it comes true 02:26 less expectation 02:26 you're not helping butters 02:26 less disappointment 02:26 that's what i do 02:26 Are you a good artist? 02:26 nobody is a goodartist 02:26 no 02:26 at least in here 02:26 And now you know that your method kinda doesn't work : P 02:27 well, maybe I shouldn't even bother spriting at all 02:27 Try it, Mine. 02:27 try what 02:27 Spriting. 02:27 I already sprite 02:27 I'm talking about these tristana drawings 02:28 they are supposed to be sprites once they go digital 02:28 Sprite Tristana until you drop. 02:28 but eh... maybe I shouldn't be so ambitious and give up doing a fan-made game with my artwork? 02:29 that's probably not a good place to start 02:29 Lemme tell you something I've experienced with my best female friend who is doing drawings for years. 02:29 v3h, @ZUN 02:29 Being an artist sucks. 02:29 bad artwork in his games 02:29 ZUN art is bad, but not that bad 02:29 yet he's the only person in the world 02:30 who can make a franchise all by himself 02:30 worst thing iv'e seen in his stuff is satori arm stuff 02:30 dude's rich 02:30 top 50 famous japanese people 02:30 probably 02:30 nah 02:30 he works at a beer bar 02:30 salary's modest 02:30 isn't the music the important thing in these games though 02:31 the music is what made him famous 02:31 that and the danmaku artwork 02:31 watching a bossfight is like fireworks on display 02:31 all done in pure math 02:31 i gotta 02:31 go class 02:31 and do nothing 02:32 Not the kind of sucks when you have written a bad test where you say "Well, that sucks". 02:32 It's the kind of suckiness where you question your life, the meaning of life, the value of your existance and why your parents even bothered to raise you up. 02:32 02:32 Maybe not THAT deep, but It can get towards that point. 02:32 02:32 In any case, if you're not doing the art for the sake of art, drop it. If you do want to create wonders and life on a two-dimensional plane, though, get it on, even if it breaks your fingers. 02:32 'Cuz the sky's the limit. 02:32 I'm still far from giving up 02:33 that's a lot of text 02:33 well, time to continue tristana sprites 02:33 Great speeches tend to have many letters. Superman's "World of Cardboard"-speech is similar in length. 02:34 ... Or longer, don't have the whole text right now in my head. 02:34 I surprised 02:34 i'm not going to take advice from an alien who dies from exposure to a rock 02:34 not a single soul bar aston 02:34 ? 02:34 mentions the hair 02:34 Ah. 02:35 i'm blind to art 02:35 seriously, they like the playdoh hair on the older artwork? 02:35 Well, I'm a good boyfriend, I keep an eye on a woman's hair : P 02:35 you can show me dadaism and i'll say "who spilled the soup" 02:35 seriously 02:35 you're either a good boyfriend or you're probably gay 02:36 and i don't have a girlfriend, so 02:36 I'm bi, so kinda both and none at the same time. 02:36 this is a venus de milo story all over again 02:36 no one is talking about the hair 02:36 only the cleanliness of the left image 02:36 you want an honest opinion? 02:36 That's what I've assumed to be the problem in the first place, Mine. 02:36 Nobody wants to look at dirt. 02:36 fire away 02:37 there's just too much mess on other parts 02:37 At dirt and chaos and uncleanliness. 02:37 that the hair is the last thing i focused at 02:38 why does everyone like watching mudfights then 02:38 or play chaos in warhammer 02:38 because boobs, my french friend 02:38 Fetish Fuel, Psy. 02:38 I agree for the mudfights, but not chaos. 02:38 well 02:38 well... one thing's for sure 02:38 not ALL chaos 02:38 some people just like to see people squeal like a piggy 02:38 I managed to make the right one's image even dirtier 02:39 a lot of slaneesh players are teenagers who mistake it for the god of sex 02:39 And in the Chaos of Warhammer... You're not looking at chaos, you ARE part of chaos, so it's fine. 02:39 *And in the case of 02:39 maths love chaos, too 02:39 i did that once 02:39 Nobody loves maths but dorks. 02:39 so chaos are dorks? 02:39 probably Tzeentch, but 02:40 my love for artwork was driven by jealousy at first 02:40 pretty sure everyone's is 02:40 sir 02:40 Do you know a handsome, non-geeky guy who's into tabletop? 02:40 preeeetty sure 02:40 which changed into "I want to draw what I think" 02:40 ...several, actually 02:40 So yeah, dorks. 02:40 Vin Diesel 02:40 "into nice illustrations 02:40 that's one 02:40 aston, you realize that thinking like that is not gonna help you not look like an asshole 02:40 Nathan Fillion looks like the type who would play tabletop 02:41 I forgot about Vin Diesel, so my bad. 02:41 Is he into miniature wargames, though? 02:41 does it matter who plays tabletop 02:41 he could be 02:42 ^^ 02:42 "hurr durr tabletop so DORK" 02:42 play knights of pen and paper 02:42 well no, sorry 02:42 I feel like I'm in a crisis 02:42 that doesn't work like that 02:42 there's a lot of stereotype breaking there 02:42 sure, I AM a huge dork 02:42 but that's far from the case of everyone who's into tabletop. 02:42 i'm not a dork 02:43 should I continue on with the style, or scrap the entire thing and start over 02:43 but i would love to try tabletop 02:43 or go back to the old one which I despised 02:43 Your modus operanti is to ignore people when they have an epiphany, could that be, Psy? 02:43 operandi 02:44 I'm tired, work is stressful, thinking is hard D : 02:44 hmm... 02:44 my modus operandi is to spot idiocy and punch it down 02:44 then rub its face on concrete 02:45 nah, I refuse to step down 02:45 shouldn't have made that remark there aston 02:45 refuse to not try to be good now 02:45 and actually try to be good 02:45 yep 02:45 frenchy just mopped the floor with that 02:45 now ya look like yer looking for excuses, assy 02:46 I don't really feel like digital art that 02 vs kirby 02:46 right now at least 02:46 I want to do it however 02:46 It's mean when I already acknowledged the foolishness of my statement D: 02:47 * Mineko Charat Lucky is totally on a different universe 02:48 bah 02:48 shouldn't have give her heels 02:49 what kind of archer runs with heels 02:49 Hollywood Archers? 02:49 /on/ a different universe? 02:49 nah 02:49 I keep forgetting that every single artist's artwork has something to be criticized 02:49 even they don't wear designer heels 02:49 why should I feel so down about it 02:49 Or a stylish young lady with the surname "Archer"...? 02:50 my ashe looks like she's wearing prada 02:50 no artwork can be everyone's cup of tea 02:50 i made Kat once in Champion Online 02:50 That was the first lesson, Mine. 02:50 http://www.toonhole.com/comics/2014-04-14-265_MosesAndTheBurningBush.jpg 02:50 you're really going into this moodswing thing aren't you 03:29 pleeeeeeease 03:29 ice wing evicerating mineko 03:29 hang on, birds don't punch 03:29 Should Anivia hit you with a cool whip? 03:29 /o/ 03:29 I have SO MANY freaks squeele strips related to that 03:29 sadly, ankama put pressure ont he scanlators 03:29 cool whip? 03:29 03:30 so I can't link any 03:30 because sixth book 03:33 echo 03:34 ohce 03:34 I have still not drawn my love 03:35 still haev* 03:35 in a style that is mine 03:35 Yahoo 03:35 well, I'm quite aware that I am not ready 03:36 in your opinion 03:36 how far away am I compared to you artwise 03:37 uh 03:37 2/3 03:37 in my opinion 03:37 if i'm 3/3 03:37 you 2/3 03:38 I still refuse to believe I cannot do well-done artwork within 2 years 03:39 i can't even draw what i visualize 03:39 that kinda ticks me off internally 03:39 i still try 03:40 that doesn't explain all the images you drew 03:40 which aren't photocopies 03:40 and even then, professional artists always use references 03:40 so an amateur and below is no exception to this rule 03:41 what do you mean "doesn't explain my drawings" 03:41 I do use references 03:41 are they photostat edits of other images? 03:41 and started using "frame" 03:41 User blog:Lokiwg/Summoners Rift#comm-1112253 03:41 no 03:41 or are they all from your head solely 03:41 muh hed 03:41 so are mine 03:42 I want to do foreshortening like it's nothing 03:42 ain't happenin apparently 03:42 closest I've gotten is that umbrella pic i linked before 03:42 and that drawing i made while feeling like shit about 1 or 2 years ago 03:43 "gotten" as in draing what i've visualiezd 03:43 drawing* 03:43 looks like your english is deteriorating 03:43 nam inspired me, ya know 03:44 self-taught 03:44 Gonna go off, later, everyone. 03:44 managed to get a respectable following within 2 years 03:44 hired by garena taiwan to do artwork for league of legends too 03:44 well 03:45 either he tried super hard 03:45 or he's genius 03:45 he got a paid job as an artist now 03:45 which i don't think is either of us 03:45 and he's living off his artwork 03:45 doesn't stop me from trying 03:45 he still can't do anything that's not a stick 03:45 you haven't seen his non-humans, have you 03:46 fines 03:46 humans that aren't a stick 03:46 no, I haven't seen him drawing fatties 03:46 no wait 03:46 (facepalm) 03:46 he did 03:47 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1414064?tags=nam_%28valckiry%29+gragas 03:47 you have to retcon your sentence yet again 03:48 why are his arms so freakishly long compared to his body 03:48 also, still, sticks without ribs 03:48 because it's like that in league too 03:48 the proportions on the gragas are off as hell 03:48 how else does his hand circle that giant barrel 03:48 completely 03:48 in-game 03:49 no need to have kilometer-lon arms for that 03:49 tell me 03:49 long* 03:49 that arm length is perfect as it is 03:49 barrel hugging arms 03:49 nnnnnnnnope 03:49 he can't hug a barrel with those arms 03:50 complain to riot first 03:50 the elbow would 03:50 rito* 03:50 stick far from it 03:50 while leaving a hole 03:50 he's touch it with his armpit and palm 03:50 he'd* 03:50 and little else 03:51 plus, my complaint was that the arms were too long for his size 03:51 not too long period 03:51 one person that's not anorexic 03:51 there you go 03:52 it's not zero 03:52 hi jalbor 03:52 Hey Mineko 03:53 http://i.imgur.com/B1Qb2ol.jpg http://i.imgur.com/Tqujvrx.jpg http://i.imgur.com/qn9MRs7.jpg have my artwork 03:54 http://www.quietspeculation.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Pharika.jpg 03:54 ok so 03:54 I really like this one 03:54 no seriously, psyk 03:54 even in-game models, gragas's arms 03:55 are touching the ground 03:55 and he can't even outstretch his fist 03:55 completely 03:55 ah 03:55 if they are down 03:55 jalbot 03:56 so you can hardly complain nam drew graga's limbs too long when they are just as long in-game 03:56 thanks for the shirt 03:56 his splash's arms are way shorter 03:57 stops at his belly 03:57 in-game he can grab his feet standing 03:57 without bending 03:59 No problem! 03:59 http://i.imgur.com/Ow2uWnP.jpg jal, which is better/less worse? 04:00 I prefer the right one. More detailed hair and better eyes 04:00 I see 04:00 thanks for the feedback 04:01 np 04:02 hmm, my scrapbook of scrap artwork .> becuz i like playing leauge nude! 09:45 k 09:45 play in bed then 09:45 i am 09:45 oh. 09:45 still freezing 09:46 how can you be freezing with a duvet covering you 09:46 BECUZ ITS COLD 09:47 gahhhh 09:47 i got 2/3 on a paper that's 40% of entire grade 09:47 i spent so much time on it too 09:47 Shawww 09:47 what 09:47 hi :3 09:48 i knew you'd say that 09:48 void fizz 09:48 amazing 09:48 if you did 09:48 then say hi first 09:49 why should i 09:49 if i annoucned hi to everyone in chat it'd take forever 09:49 Hi akali 09:49 Hi feirund 09:50 hi Izkael, Hi psykolog, Hi shaw fujikawa, Hi stealthteh, hi vsagent 09:50 No it wouldnt./ 09:50 so, arrogant, haughty, AND rude? What else? 09:50 how dare you 09:50 i am not being rude by not saying hi 09:50 merely aloof! 09:51 oh shit, Shaw is the British Adolf! 09:51 :O!! kill him! 09:51 wait what 09:51 i said aloof you moron 09:52 not adolf 09:52 * TheRealHungi kicks shaw towards akali 09:52 Kill him 09:52 isn't that how the British spell Adolf? :V 09:52 NO 09:52 WE SPELL ADOLF AS ADOLF 09:52 ITS A NAME WHY WOULD WE SPELL IT DIFFERENTLY 09:52 SRSLY 09:53 BECAUSE YOU'RE ARROGANT AND HAUGHTY AND ADOLF PEOPLE 09:55 SRSLY MENG 09:55 STOP BEING SO ADOLF 09:55 AND SPELL HIS NAME RIGHT 09:57 shhh shhh 09:57 I see your butts are hurt 09:57 want me to kiss them and make it better ? 09:59 lookit wat you did Adolf 09:59 you called the stinky onion-eater 09:59 and then they want me to be nice 10:00 y'know what we do after eating onions, iak ? 10:00 it's a thing you probably never do so you wouldn't know 10:00 WE BRUSH OUR TEETH 10:01 OOH, SO INTERESTING 10:07 on a serious note 10:07 what do the French eat on a regular basis for normal meals 10:07 bread 10:07 meat 10:07 vegetables 10:07 well 10:07 didn't know what I was expecting 10:08 noodles, rice 10:08 that's basically the same answer I got from my friend in Belgium 10:08 yeah 10:08 though I live at the direct opposite from belgium so we probably eat quite differently 10:08 cept that she said she has pasta from time to time 10:08 and waffles in the morning 10:08 noodles = pasta 10:09 I generally drink cocoa in the morning 10:09 most common meat is cow meat 10:09 probably eat more rice than the rest of france since there's a big rice swamp not too far 10:10 how do the French eat their rice? plain or fried? 10:11 boiled 10:11 so hot, wet and sticky rice? 10:11 man, that sounds wron 10:11 wrong* 10:12 nah 10:12 we don't eat sticky rice 10:12 well, when I think boiled rice 10:12 I think rice porridge 10:12 in fact french rice is particularly disliked outside of france 10:12 because it's so dry 10:13 or do you mean steamed rice? :V 10:13 no, boiled 10:13 http://www.riz-camargue.com/phot06-05/rizlongblanc.jpg 11:11 and they are a LOT 11:11 so 11:12 it's the Indonesians in Malaysia, and Mexicans in America 11:12 yes 11:12 and of course they want more rights, which doesn't please germany 11:12 in particular they complain that their children get little to no access to proper education 11:13 which leaves them no mean to actually become someone important 11:13 that's why germany opposes the entry of turkey in the UE so much 11:13 it would mean having to deal with their turkish population and they don't want to spend money on "filthy butterfaces" 11:14 I see 11:15 heh 11:15 france's psychosis is mainly tzigans, arabs, and illegal african immigration 11:15 reminds me of when I asked this girl from Thailand I know about Europe 11:15 we actually have illegal traders who "import" people from africa 11:15 under the promise of a better life 'n shit 11:16 then exploit them 11:16 "Europe? That's the place with all the fairies and elves and gnomes and fantasy people who live together in harmony in their magic castles, right?" 11:16 care about the fairies 11:16 they bite 11:16 For the most part, she was joking 11:16 fun fact is, as much as europe bickers 11:16 but popular opinion of Europe is that they're united, modern and progressive 11:16 here, atleast 11:17 the ease of trade between each european country makes it the world area that makes the most money out of trade 11:17 but they trade very little out of europe 11:17 europeans are mostly privilegied, yeah... and they see that no other people come and get the same privileges 11:17 might mean less money for them 11:18 I'm talking about the europeans with money of course 11:18 what if said foreigner made tons of money for them 11:18 that would be true too. 11:18 well 11:18 less for france than germany. 11:19 because of france's harsh laws, most of the foreign workers work illegally 11:19 not from their own will, mind 11:20 I see 11:20 hm 11:23 was always under the impression that Western Europe had the best relations 11:24 it probably has 11:26 eh 11:26 hey Fei~ 11:26 it's not like immigrants aren't faultless 11:26 hey, kinsman 11:26 are* 11:26 over here in Lithuania we have gypsies 11:26 they deal in drugs 11:27 commit heinous crimes 11:27 do not pay taxes 11:27 pray tell what other means they have to make money 11:27 live in a shitty dump that's like pox on the face of the city 11:27 do they have a choice 11:27 don't side with the minorities now 11:27 it's a job for the dim witted 11:27 I side with whoever is on the short end of the stick 11:27 who think pointing our obvious harshness of life 11:27 is making a point 11:28 "hurr durr LIFE IS HARSH SO LET ME ENJOY AND INSULT POOR PEOPLE LUL" 11:28 why not? 11:28 moron. 11:28 at least I'm not a hypocrite 11:28 it's because of people like you 11:28 that we don't have spaceships yet 11:28 you care about the turks so much 11:28 get off your ass and do something 11:28 I don't, so I won't 11:28 I already do 11:28 it's as simple as that 11:28 yeah, like what 11:29 you enlighten people? 11:29 11:29 ._. 11:29 I work in the restos du coeur 11:29 during holidays 11:30 ugh 11:30 does that help you kid yourself 11:30 nope 11:30 "dear lord I'd be so much better off if all those morons who take life for granted GOT OFF THEIR ASSES AND DID SOMETHING" 11:31 I don't even know who you're impersonating now 11:31 myself 11:31 you're the moron who takes life for granted btw 11:31 alright 11:32 well, life's always gonna suck for somebody somewhere 11:32 it's the way it should be 11:32 nah, it's the way we disappear in 600 years or so without having invented spaceships 11:33 in 600 years 11:33 neither of us will be alive anyway 11:33 I'd rather nobody else was, to be honest 11:33 yes, but you don't MATTER 11:33 you said it yourself 11:33 who cares about your opinion in that case 11:33 I don't matter precisely because I'm mortal 11:33 while humanity is continuous 11:34 if not one individual matters, what's the point 11:34 in us existing as a whole 11:34 humanity is not continuous 11:34 it's not much different from animals performing their routine solely out of instincty 11:34 instinct 11:35 until we invent something better 11:35 which has not happened yet and will likely not ever happen mainly because of people like you 11:35 you're like the troll in a TPP game 11:35 unless there's a chance of me becoming continuous enough to witness that future 11:36 I'd rather work against it than for 11:36 and thus idiocy was achieved 11:37 all those personal insults 11:37 my, Psyk 11:37 that was a general statement, though 11:37 whatever happened to eloquent discussions between educated individuals 11:37 also, saying "hurr durr insults" does not help your point 11:37 well, you're not being eloquent or educated, are you 11:38 you're just being contradictory out of liking to see people get angry over you acting stupid 11:38 I'm just 11:38 too smart 11:38 to be understood 11:38 that was observant 11:38 the company of those seeking the truth is infinitely to be prefferred to that of those who think they found it 11:39 there are many truths to be found, you know 11:39 in case you're wondering, I'm answering slowly because I'm playing pokemon at the same time 11:39 out of us two you're the one satisfied with only rejecting what you don't agree with 11:39 kind of like a christian would 11:40 sorry, is that from the guy who said "hurr durr minorities suck BECAUSE LIFE IS HARSH' 11:40 I then quickly disproved you and you trolled because you wanted to look cool 11:41 not true 11:41 entirely true 11:41 I just couldn't stand by and watch you feel good about yourself 11:41 I can copypaste it here if you want to 11:42 by caring about the 'mistreated' 11:42 yeah right 11:42 who do you think you're kidding 11:42 sigh 11:42 sorry, but that just doesn't cut it 11:43 there's this thing within you 11:43 called human nature 11:43 that would probably work against some idiot 11:43 you can't go against it 11:43 who work at an agency and is completely clueless 11:43 works* 11:43 so don't act like you're trying 11:43 and thinks s/he's doing good 11:43 there is this something called human nature 11:43 I go against it and I squash its face wherever I find it 11:44 it's not that hard 2014 04 14